


I've Put On New Stockings Just to Please You

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, jared wears lingerie, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: Jared dresses up for Jensen.Sequel toPink (Is Not Just a Color for Girls).





	I've Put On New Stockings Just to Please You

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) ♥
> 
> Title taken from Kris Kristofferson's "Casey's Last Ride".

Jared slides the stockings into place. 

He's careful not to tug too hard at the material. It's not the first time he's worn lace, but he always worries he'll rip the fabric. There's something so delicate about it. Or maybe it's just that it makes _him_ feel delicate, and somehow that makes him feel more anxious about it, makes him want to treat the lingerie as carefully as possible.

Jared blows a strand of hair out of his face and starts attaching the straps to the garter belt he's wearing. _This_ is something he doesn't do a lot – he wears panties sometimes, when the mood strikes him or Jensen, and he's even worn them out a few times, a secret hidden under his clothes that sends a thrill through him every time he remembers. But the stockings, the garter belt – that's something he hasn't worn more than a handful of times and he saves for special occasions.

Today, the lingerie is a matching set in a soft champagne color. He's never worn it before, bought it just a few weeks ago. The fabric is thin, but not flimsy, and the pattern of the lace is beautiful. It's letting little bits of skin show through and it looks really pretty. _He_ looks pretty. 

And the garter belt – Jesus, the garter belt is making his stomach flutter with excitement and his cheeks blush pink at the same time. It feels raunchier than the panties and stockings, and that just makes it even better. 

Jared exhales, the sound loud in the silent room, and then looks at himself in the mirror. 

He looks – well, Jared isn't quite sure how he looks. The lingerie looks much different on him than it does on girls, more provocative because this is something most people would agree he shouldn't be wearing. And yet it doesn't look out of place on him. And fuck if he doesn't love it. Even more so knowing Jensen will love it, too.

The satiny fabric and lace trimmings and the light color of the lingerie don't leave much to the imagination. The outline of Jared's cock, flushed dark and half hard, the patch of dark hair around it – covered, but not quite invisible. The champagne color makes his skin look tanner, his legs even smoother because Jared shaved, and god, he can't believe this is really him. That he does these things, wears these clothes, and how goddamn good it makes him feel. 

He hears the slam of a door from downstairs, followed by the scattering sound of nails on the floor as the dogs rush down to meet Jensen.

Jared smiles, feeling a little nervous but in a good way. He makes sure everything is in place, the fabric tugged up in all the right places, smooth against his skin, and then makes makes a last minute decision to pull the top part of his hair back. He ties it in a messy, little knot with a hairband he grabs from his dresser, because he knows Jensen likes the way it looks.

He gives himself another once-over in the mirror. He looks younger with his hair tied back and wearing nothing but lacy lingerie. Almost innocent, oddly enough.

For a split second, Jared thinks about what it would look like if he wore lip gloss, or maybe mascara – not that he has any. But he dismisses the idea as quickly as it comes to him, because what if that's where Jensen draws the line, if that's what will be too much for him?

Jared always worries about that. That one day he'll ask for something Jensen won't just be unwilling to give him, but will make him look at Jared differently, think about him differently.

So far Jensen has always encouraged him, though – hell, he's the one who's bought Jared half of the lingerie he owns now, and he's so obviously into seeing Jared like this. But Jared still feels a little cautious, not wanting to push him too far, try something too kinky. He's not sure what could possibly be too kinky about a little lip gloss, but he's been too adventurous for more than one ex-partner. Too loud, too excitable, asking for too much in and outside of the bedroom. So he's learned to be a little more cautious, even with _Jensen_.

Today, he doesn't really have to worry, though. Today, he is dressed exactly the way he knows Jensen likes, and it's making him feel excited. 

He smoothes his hands over the lacy trimming of the garter belt one last time and then leaves the room, his stockinged feet barely making any sound on the floor. Sometimes, he thinks he walks differently when he wears lingerie, acts differently – softer, more deliberate, less like a bull in a china shop or whatever some people call him. It's like the lingerie puts him in a different head space, lets him be someone else for a little while. 

At the top of the stairs, he stops.

"Jensen?" he calls downstairs.

"Yeah?" Jensen replies.

"Can you come here for a second?" Jared asks, and then wonders if he should pose. Except, Jared doesn't really know how to – he either goes for goofy or brooding in photo shoots, but sexy isn't something he thinks he can pull off.

So he just cocks his hip to the side a little and props one hand on the banister.

He hears Jensen's footsteps downstairs and then he steps into view. Jared flushes as Jensen looks at him and then his eyes get wider, roaming over Jared's body.

"Hi," Jared says, a bit awkwardly. He bites down on his bottom lip, waiting for Jensen to react.

When he does, Jared isn't disappointed.

"Holy shit, babe," Jensen says. He sounds almost breathless. Turned on.

Jared grins.

"Happy early Halloween?" he tries. Jensen looks surprised for a second, before he laughs, eyes crinkling up.

"That's your Halloween costume?" he asks. He starts moving then, taking the steps two at a time.

Jared shrugs. "You love Halloween and we're stuck here in Vancouver this weekend, so..." he starts and trails off.

Jensen comes to a stop in front of him. He grins, settling his hands on Jared's hips and tugging him close by them. "So?" he prompts.

"Thought I might do something nice for you. Dress up for you," Jared says, and it makes his stomach squirm with excitement. He knows it's what Jensen wants to hear. 

Jensen hums and noses the line of Jared's neck, brushing a soft kiss against his skin. "I'm afraid I have to tell you you don't look very scary, Jared."

"I think more people dress up as something sexy than scary these days," Jared points out, tips his head to the side, giving Jensen better access.

"Mmmm," Jensen just says in reply. He squeezes Jared's hips, then trails his fingers lower down, brushing over fabric and skin, his touch soft and warm.

"You like it?"

Jensen takes a step back and meets Jared's eyes, before letting his gaze trail down. He smoothes his hands back up, lets his fingers run over the garter belt. 

"You're beautiful," he says, quietly, and then huffs out a little laugh. "You have no idea how fucking crazy you drive me. Always have."

He closes the distance between them again before Jared can say anything else, silencing him with a kiss. It's not slow, not soft like his touches. He kisses Jared deeply, pressing up against him. One of his hands comes up to cradle Jared's face, fingers tangling in strands of Jared's hair, as he coaxes Jared's lips apart. Jared moans when their tongue brush, slide hotly, wetly, together.

He's so hard already, can feel the way the panties are being stretched over his cock, barely containing him. 

"Bedroom," Jensen mumbles against his mouth, and Jared nods. 

He lets Jensen guide him back as they continue to kiss, stumbling into the bedroom. Jensen breaks the kiss for a moment to shut the door behind them – they always do, to keep the dogs out – and Jared uses that moment to crowd Jensen up against the solid wood. He presses against him and crushes their lips back together, hands on either side of his head. Jensen hums into his mouth and slides his arms around him. He scratches his nails down Jared's back, and Jared shudders against him, shifting against him when Jensen's hands come to rest on his ass. He squeezes the cheeks, palms them in his hands.

"Shit, babe, all lace?" Jensen asks, tipping his head back. His eyelids are half-lidded, eyes dark. 

Jared gives a quick nod. The front of the panties is satin, with a lace trimming, but the back is entirely made of lace.

"Let me see," Jensen says. 

Jared bites down on his lower lip, stealing a quick kiss from Jensen, before spinning around slowly. 

"God, these've gotta be my favorite yet," Jensen breathes out when Jared is turned around, and Jared ducks his head down, cheeks growing hot. He likes being on display for Jensen, loves how Jensen always tells him just how much he likes it, how good he thinks Jared looks, but it never fails to make him blush.

Jensen tugs him back around and then pulls him into a rough, hard kiss.

Jared nudges a leg between Jensen's, feels Jensen almost fully hard already, and rubs his own dick against Jensen's hip. 

"Fuck," Jensen mumbles into his mouth, and Jared suddenly feels too impatient to wait. He pushes back a little and then sinks down onto his knees smoothly.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Jensen repeats, his voice harsher. 

Jared fumbles with the zipper of Jensen's jeans, opening them quickly and pulling them down along with his underwear. Jensen's cock is thick and hard, curving up against his stomach, and Jared's mouth fucking _waters_. 

He wraps a hand around the base, smiling at Jensen's low moan as he leans in and slowly licks Jensen's cock up to the tip. He looks up at Jensen and lets his tongue play over the head of his cock before wrapping his mouth around it.

"Jay," Jensen gasps, hands falling to his head. His twists his fingers in Jared's hair. It hurts a little, strands coming loose from the bun, and Jared moans and takes Jensen in deeper.

"Wish you could see yourself. That I could take a picture of you like this," Jensen pants. "Down on your knees in your pretty stockings. Probably getting them all dirty while you suck my cock, baby."

Jared's stomach twists with a sharp flash of arousal at that. He draws back, almost letting Jensen fall from his mouth and then takes him back in, deeper this time, until he brushes against the back of his throat, the muscles fluttering. 

Jared bops his head up and down, sloppily, eagerly. Jensen feels big in Jared's mouth, stretching his lips wide, and tastes a little bitter. Jared loves sucking Jensen off almost more than having him fuck him, loves the way he feels, the way he can make Jensen lose it. 

He stills and rests a hand on Jensen's hip and gives it a little pull, silently letting Jensen know it's okay to move. He does, groaning as he rolls his hips forward, pushes his cock in deeper. Jared blinks, eyes feeling watery, tries to breathe through his nose as Jensen fucks into him, until Jensen's cock slides in too deep, cutting off his airflow for a moment. 

"Baby. Oh fuck, I'm gonna—" Jensen starts, and his hands twists in Jared's hair again, sending a flash of pain through his skull and making him whimper around Jensen's cock. He squeezes the base of Jensen's cock, trying to delay his orgasm a little longer.

He pulls off Jensen, sucks in a shuddering breath and kisses the wet, flushed head of Jensen's cock. 

"Do it," he murmurs, and lets his hold on Jensen loosen again. He takes him back into his mouth, just the tip, and sucks on it, pressing his tongue against the underside.

His hand slides between Jensen's legs and he cups his balls, palms them. He uses his other hand to stroke Jensen's cock, humming around him.

Jensen groans, low and broken, and he shudders as he comes into Jared's mouth, thick and sticky. Jared swallows and only when Jensen sinks back against the wall does he let him slide from his mouth. The taste is sharp on his tongue, and he licks his lips as he looks up at Jensen again. 

Jensen is looking back down at him, face flushed, eyes dark. 

"Come up here, babe," he says. He wraps his hands around Jared's arms, tugging him up as Jared stands, and he's pulled into a kiss right away. Jensen holds him tightly against him, his hands instantly settling back on Jared's ass, squeezing and groping, and Jared lets out a small noise.

"Bed," Jensen finally says, pushing him back a little. 

Jensen leads them to the bed and nudges Jared down onto it. Jared lets himself fall onto the mattress, laughing a little as it bounces under him.

Jensen smiles down at him, not following Jared down. Instead, his eyes roam over Jared, splayed out for him, and then starts undressing.

Jared props himself up on his elbows and watches him. Jensen quickly strips all of his clothes off and then he gets onto the bed, kneeling between Jared's legs.

"I feel overdressed now," Jared teases, his voice a little thick, his whole body burning with want. 

Jensen leans over him, making Jared lie back and stare up at him. He shifts a little, trying to find a position that doesn't make the bun press uncomfortably against his head.

"No, sweetheart. You're dressed just right," Jensen says. He brushes their noses together and kisses Jared softly. "So. Did you have any plans for us? Other than sucking me off dressed up all pretty for me?"

"No," Jared admits. "Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want," Jensen repeats, his voice low. He kisses the corner of Jared's mouth, his jaw, moves lower and trails kisses down Jared's chest and stomach. His stubble grazes Jared's skin, more sensitive now after shaving it, and Jensen's hands hold Jared still by the hips. Jared squirms under him, heat coursing through his veins at the light touches, not at all what he was expecting. 

"So pretty," Jensen says against his belly, and bites at the skin there. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make Jared's muscles jump, a gasp breaking from his mouth.

"Baby," he says. "Please..."

"You said whatever I want," Jensen says and kisses a line along the garter belt. "And I want to enjoy this."

Jared breathes out a moan and nods, even though Jensen can't see it. He places his hands on Jensen's shoulders, but doesn't push, lets him do what he wants. Jensen places a soft kiss to the line of Jared's cock, then another, and it's not a lot, but Jared feels like he's already ready to burst. 

"You're so fucking hard for me."

"Y—yeah," Jared says and bites back a comment of how of course he is, because unlike Jensen he didn't get to come yet.

"I really like this," Jensen murmurs. "You look so fucking hot. Makes you feel damn sexy, too, doesn't it?"

Jared sucks his lower lip between his teeth, and nods again. "Yeah."

"Good," Jensen says and sits back, kneeling between Jared's splayed legs. "Sexiest thing I've ever seen. You look like a fucking wet dream, Jay."

He slides a finger under one of the thin garter straps and pulls it up, before pulling his finger away, letting the strap snap back against Jared's skin. Jared's moan echoes loudly in the room, and he covers his face with his arm, flushing.

Jensen does it again, eliciting the same reaction, and then he tugs Jared's arm away from his face.

"No hiding. I wanna see you," he says.

"I should have known I'd regret letting you call the shots," Jared mutters, but lets his arm fall away.

Jensen grins. "I always call the shots," he says.

"Right. Whatever lets you sleep at night, Ackles."

"You're being pretty mouthy for someone who gave me full control over what we're doing," Jensen points out, but he's grinning.

"You like me mouthy," Jared reminds him, shifting a little restlessly. It makes the lace rub against his skin, and Jared fucking loves how it feels. Soft, yet a little scratchy.

"No, I like your _mouth_ ," Jensen corrects him with a smirk, and Jared wants to roll his eyes, but he feels his cheeks heat up instead. His jaw and mouth ache a little, in that sweet, perfect way they do after sucking Jensen off, and the taste of Jensen is coating his mouth.

Jensen grins knowingly and leans down, until his mouth brushes against Jared's ear. "I like a lot of things about you, sweetheart," he drawls. "Your mouth, your gorgeous ass, your cock. How good your legs look in these stockings."

"Jen," Jared says, the word mixing with a whimper. "I'm going to explode if you don't do something soon."

"Can't have that," Jensen says. Then he grabs him, hands strong and warm on Jared as he flips them over, settling on his back and pulling Jared with him. 

Jared ends up sprawled on top of him, straddling Jensen. He feels Jensen's cock, not quite hard again yet but getting there, nudge up against his butt and he shifts against it.

"Jensen," he says, eyes fluttering for a second. 

"Shh, we'll get you there, baby," Jensen hushes. He cups Jared's ass and rubs a finger over his crack, lightly at first, before nudging between the cheeks, pressing the panties in as well. He rubs Jared's hole through the fabric, the lace scratching against it and sending shockwaves of pleasure through Jared.

"Shit. Oh shit," Jared moans and squirms into the touch, rocking against Jensen's finger in a search for more.

"Feel good?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, it does," Jared pants. "Jensen. _Please_. I want you to fuck me now."

"Okay. Yeah, sweetheart," Jensen says and twists, turning just enough to reach the dresser and pull the drawer open, getting a bottle of lube. 

Jared reaches for the straps of his garter belt, but Jensen drops the lube next to his hip and brushes Jared's hands away. "Let me," he says.

"Okay," Jared agrees, and watches as Jensen undoes the little clasps. His fingers brush against Jared's skin and for some reason, that's enough to send little thrills through Jared. 

"Just the panties," Jensen says and meets his eyes. "I want you to keep the stockings and garter belt on. Okay?"

"Jesus Christ," Jared hisses and gives a nod that's a little shaky. "Yeah."

Jensen smiles and finishes with the last clasp. Jared has to roll off his lap to get the panties off, but Jensen tugs him back on top of him as soon as he's done. The trim of the stockings is scrunched up a little now, pushed down, and the garter straps hang loosely against Jared's thighs, his dick curved up against his stomach. They've done a lot of stuff together, but Jared doesn't think he's ever felt more wanton. Exposed completely, except for items he wore simply to arouse Jensen. 

"Fuck, Jay, I don't think you've ever looked hotter," Jensen murmurs. He strokes the top of Jared's naked thighs, smoothes his hands up to his hips, fingers digging into the meaty part of Jared's butt cheeks.

Jared grabs the lube, can't wait to get Jensen inside of him now because he doubts he's going to last long.

"Wanna do it yourself?" Jensen asks.

"You want me to?"

"Yeah," Jensen says and squeezes Jared a little. "Wanna watch you get ready for me, Jay."

Jared nods, and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it. He sits up, throwing a leg over Jensen.

"What—" Jensen starts, but then falls silent as Jared turns around and settles back on Jensen's lap, facing away from him now. "Fucking hell, Jared."

Jared grins and undoes the cap of the bottle. He pours some of the slick liquid onto his fingers, coats them and then reaches behind himself. 

He listens for Jensen's sharp gasp as he slides his fingers between his cheeks. His own touch never feels as good as Jensen's, but knowing Jensen is watching makes heat spread through his belly. So despite how much he wants Jensen inside of him, wants to get off, he tries not to rush it, to give Jensen a show. He rubs his fingers over his hole, teasing himself a little, before pressing two fingers in slowly, inch by inch. 

He tries to imagine what Jensen is seeing, what it looks like, his fingers buried in his ass, as he works himself open. Jensen doesn't interfere, he just holds onto Jared's hips and occasionally gives him a squeeze.

"Can I..." Jared asks, as he twists three fingers inside of himself.

"Can you what?" Jensen prompts.

"Want you now."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course, sweetheart," Jensen says. Jared eagerly pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube again. He hands it back to Jensen blindly and shifts forward a little, giving Jensen room to work. 

He listens to the snick of the cap, to the wet sound of Jensen slicking himself up, and then pushes up onto his knees. Jensen helps him get into place, nudging the head of his cock between Jared's cheeks, against his hole. 

Jared feels all twisted up with want, with anticipation even though they've done this countless times, and it's like the air is pushed right out of his lungs as he starts to lower himself onto Jensen. He feels the sharp pressure against his hole, his muscles tensing up before he relaxes, accepts Jensen inside of him. He sinks down onto him, not stopping until he's flush against Jensen's lap. 

He feels stretched wide open around Jensen, the familiar burn making a fire flash through him. For a moment, he stills, allowing himself a few moments to adjust to the intrusion. He loves this part, loves feeling Jensen inside of him, how he can't focus on anything but this. How fucking full he feels.

He puts his hands on Jensen's thighs for leverage, before pushing up a little and lowering himself again. Jensen moans deeply, hips arching up, and Jared echoes the sound. Jared repeats the movement, again and again, pushing himself up a little further, working himself up and down on Jensen a little faster each time, until he's found a rhythm he likes. Jensen's cock is dragging against his prostate continuously, sparking hot-white pleasure inside of him and pushing him further to the edge with each thrust.

He dips his head forward, chin against his chest, and pants as he fucks himself on Jensen. He stares down at his hands curled around Jensen's thighs, pressing into the skin. At his own thighs bracketing Jensen, the champagne colored fabric of his stockings rumpled, the muscles underneath flexing as he pushes up and down. The little straps bounce around as he moves, knocking against his hips and thighs, and somehow that makes it hotter. That he's wearing a fucking garter belt and stockings while he rides Jensen, and he can't help the noises that fall from his lips, getting louder and needier, mingling with Jensen's low moans and grunts.

His movements get sloppier the closer he gets, need and arousal outweighing. The muscles in his thighs are starting to burn, shake a little. He moans when Jensen takes him by the hips firmly and helps guide him, thrusting up as he pulls Jared down, pushing in deep and hard.

"Come on," Jensen murmurs, sounding wrecked. "Baby, come on. Come for me."

"So close," Jared says. "Jen... _Jensen_."

"Love you. Love you so much," Jensen says, and Jared would be embarrassed that that's the thing that makes him crash over the edge, but it feels too good for him to care. He comes with a cry, body shuddering through the waves of pleasure. 

Jensen's hands keep guiding him up and down, fucking him through it, before he comes too, sticky heat filling Jared.

+

Jared hums drowsily, burying his face in the crook of Jensen's neck. Jensen brushes his hair back, most of it having come loose from the bun by now, and kisses his temple. Then he runs his hand down the length of Jared's back. His fingers trail over the garter belt still around Jared's waist, twisted and scrunched up, and then rest on his ass.

"That was one of the hottest things we've ever done," he murmurs to Jared.

Jared smiles against Jensen's neck, pleased. "Yeah," he agrees.

"I want to take pictures of you like this sometimes," Jensen says, quietly. He nuzzles Jared's cheekbone, presses a kiss to the same spot. "Would you let me?"

Jared hesitates for a moment, thinking about it. "Maybe," he says.

"Maybe take some of us together," Jensen adds. "Or a video."

"You want to tape us?" Jared asks, tipping his head back.

"Yeah. If you do."

"I... yeah," Jared says. "Just for us, right?"

Jensen gives him a look. "You think I'd share you?"

"You better not," Jared says with a small smile. Jensen grins back and kisses him, quick and soft.

"Never," he promises. "And talking about that, I hope you have a real Halloween costume for tomorrow, because you're not showing up to the set party dressed like that."

"Really? I thought it'd be cool," Jared mocks, and laughs when Jensen pinches his side, trying to twist away.

"Mine, Padalecki," Jensen says, and Jared tangles his leg between Jensen's underneath the sheets, running his stockinged foot against his calf.

"Yours," he says. "I highly doubt anyone else would want to see me in panties and stockings anyway."

"Oh baby, you've never googled yourself, have you?" Jensen mocks. 

"Shut up," Jared replies. 

Jensen looks at him and takes Jared's chin between his thumb and forefinger, dragging the pad of his thumb just underneath Jared's lip. "One day, I'm gonna fuck you in front of a mirror and make you see how goddamn hot you are," he says. "Prettiest guy in the world, Jay."

"What does that make you?" Jared says with a small huff, his cheeks heating up at both the compliment and the idea of Jensen following through on that plan.

"The luckiest guy in the world, I guess," Jensen says and he sounds so serious, Jared's heart aches a little. 

He tucks his head under Jensen's chin, kisses the base of his throat. Jensen is stubborn as all hell and there's no use in telling him he's wrong. But Jared thinks that Jensen's an idiot if he thinks he's the lucky one.

"Hey, Jen?" he asks, a bit tentatively. "How do you feel about lip gloss?"


End file.
